The Cancer Center has entered a dynamic growth phase with the recruitment of 35 faculty in the past four years. During this period, the Cancer Center has provided significant resources (space and/or financial) for the recruitment of nineteen faculty. CCSG developmental funds were used to support nine of these faculty. Each of the nine faculty recruited with CCSG developmental funds has peer-reviewed funding amounting to $11.28 million (total direct costs). In 2003, the Chancellor of UNMC has given the Cancer Center an additional 43,000 sq. ft. of research space to continue its growth and development over the next five years. In 2002, the state of Nebraska enacted legislation, the Nebraska Tobacco Settlement Funds for Biomedical Research, which will provide significant resources (at least $4.8 million annually) to the University of Nebraska Medical Center for recruitment. Over the next five years, the Cancer Center plans to recruit new faculty in the Eppley Institute for Cancer Research as well as in basic, clinical and population science departments at UNMC. Over the next five years the Cancer Center plans to recruit at least 12 additional faculty in basic cancer research, 5-7 new faculty in clinical/translational research, and at least three additional faculty in cancer epidemiology, control, and prevention. CCSG Developmental funds will be used to support the recruitment of new Cancer Center faculty. The Cancer Center also utilizes resources from the state of Nebraska (including LB595, LB506, and the Nebraska Research Initiative) and philanthropy to provide support for recruitment, pilot projects, and enhancements of shared resources.